herofandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Marvel
|goals = Protect the Galaxy and his family |occupation = Adventurer University of Maryland Physics Professor Ultimates Member Mighty Avengers Member (formerly) United States Marine Corps Officer (formerly) Cornell University Student and Football Fullback (formerly) |family = Marlene Frazier (wife, deceased) Max Brashear (son) Kevin Brashear (son) Adrienne Brashear (daughter) |friends = John F. Kennedy, Blade, The Bear, Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Uatu the Watcher, Winter Guard, Spectrum (love-interest), Luke Cage, She-Hulk, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Galactus, Superior Spider-Man, Sam Wilson |enemies = Ant-Man (former close friend), King Hyperion, Deathwalkers, Beyond Corporation |type of hero = Superhero}} Blue Marvel (real name Adam Bernard Brashear) is a fictional superhero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Adam was a child prodigy who later worked on Project: Perseus, and gained his powers from negative matter. He was created by Kevin Grevioux and Mat Broome, and first appeared in Adam: Legend of the Blue Marvel # 1 in January of 2009. Biography Early Life Adam was born in Chicago, Illinois as a child prodigy, and would go to Cornell University, and graduate in magna cum laude. Brashear would join the United States Marine Corps and become a veteran in the Korean War, and befriended fellow soldier, Conner Sims. Getting his Powers Adam and Conner would later work on a project on negative matter, that gave them both their energy powers after the reactor exploded. Brashear survived the incident, as his powers became stable and would gift him with superhuman abilities, as Sims dissolved. Hero Career Once Adam was discovered to be an African-American by the public in the 1960s, many refused to believe there to be a black superhero, and decided to retire after being asked by President John F. Kennedy. Taking his last mission, he was considered dead, but this was a cover by the U.S. Government so he could be monitored. In addition, the government sent S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Marlene Frazier to monitor him under the alias Candance. Adam and Marlene fell in love, and eventually married and had three children, and moved to Maryland. Around the 1970s, Adam joined the Mighty Avengers, a group created by Blade to stop the Deathwalkers. Once succeeded, the team disbanded and parted ways. Adam would later learn that Conner survived and became a radical villain named Anti-Man, who wanted to destroy racism across the world. After Anti-Man defeated the Avengers, Iron Man and Reed Richards asked Adam for help, who did so after the death of his wife by Conner. Adam defeated Anti-Man, taking him to the edge of the ionosphere and took his energy, causing his collapse. After having a talk with Uatu the Watcher, Blue Marvel aided Winter Guard against King Hyperion, and later met Spectrum and Luke Cage. Blue Marvel would come into conflict with the Avengers when his son decided to open a portal to the negative zone, and fought against the Beyond Corporation. His son was trapped in the negative zone, but Adam and Max decided not to give up and keep looking for him. Blue Marvel would later join the Ultimates, which would later be disbanded after the second civil war, but would assemble when Galactus asked for help. Trivia *He is considered an alpha level threat by Tony Stark and Sam Wilson. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:War Heroes Category:Military Category:Genius Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Good Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:Unwanted Category:In Love Category:Superheroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Hope Bringer Category:Honest